The proposed project will develop and evaluate a theoretically based intervention for mid-life women regarding the prevention of sexually transmitted infections and unintended pregnancy in CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, Internet/Intranet and VHS videotape formats. The mid-life population was selected because there is a paucity of intervention materials for this sub-population. The interactive video-based program will be fully multicultural (i.e., tailored for African American, Asian/Pacific Islander, Caucasian and Hispanic women). It will focus on: prevention strategies for unintended pregnancy and STIs; the influence of sexual partners on risk reduction decisions and behaviors; decision support in choosing among prevention strategies; and skill-building in buying and using condoms, and in communicating and negotiating with partners to reduce risk. In Phase I an interactive CD-ROM program will be developed and evaluated in a randomized controlled trial. The intervention will be designed to increase knowledge about: 1) pregnancy risk in mid-life; 2) STI risk in mid-life; 3) strategies to prevent STIs and unintended pregnancy in mid-life; and 4) influences of sexual partners on risk reduction decisions and behaviors. The Phase I program will target African American females ages 35-55 who are in non-monogamous sexual relationships or sexual relationships of equal to or less than 3 months duration. The outcome measures will include: knowledge, beliefs, attitudes, normative expectations, behavioral intentions, and perceived environmental constraints regarding prevention of STI/HIV and unintended pregnancy.